One last Dance
by heresyaddict
Summary: "Tonight I lose the one I love"


_**Title**__: One Last Dance_

_**Chara(s)**__: Reina x Axis, Kisho, Mariah x Nail, Sebastian, Xavier  
__**Genre**__: tragedy/romance  
__**Summary**__:  
"Tonight I lose the one I love"  
—-_

_**Prologue: The Howling**_

_/__ We've been seeing what you wanted,__  
__Got us cornered right now__  
__Falling asleep from our vanity__  
__May cost us our lives__/_

The music swelled through the luxurious manor as couples danced through the sticky storm drenched night air. A young woman sighed as her carriage rolled along the dirt trod road. The horses paused as they slowed before the elegantly lit manor before stopping. The door opened to reveal a young woman in a beautiful dress that would rival any woman's most elegant night attire. Her heels passed on the dirt ground as she paused before the door her silver mask glittered in the dim light of the manor. She stepped forward as the guards bowed politely assuming she was a guest allowing her to step inside the manor.

The ballroom was elegantly decorated for the engagement party for the Lords youngest son. The azure haired prince stood with his posture polite and observant. His eyes moved through the crowd noticing the late comer. A frown crossed his face as he recognized the silver mask its owner wore. He moved forward to greet the 'guest'. A young woman watched from where she had stood beside the older prince. Her eyes followed his movement towards the masked female that had entered late. She frowned thinking to herself ' that WOMAN is here…' she hissed in her thoughts as she moved to step forward but the eldest prince stopped her with a hand and a shake of his head.

_/__I hear them getting closer__  
__Their howls are sending chills down my spine__  
__And time is running out now,__  
__They're coming down the hills from behind__/_

She paused in the doorway as she noticed the prince moving her way. She sighed knowing he recognized her even if her face was hidden by the silver jeweled mask. She lifted the edge of her dress as she moved away from the doorway to get into the crowd but she was stopped by a wrinkly hand," may i help you?" the owner of the hand spoke towards her.

The blue eyed female turned towards him," um… I'm here in my uncle's place because he became ill the other night." she spoke quietly as she handed him the notice and invitation. The old man snatched the parchment from her hand and narrowed his eyes at her as he investigated the notice before snapping it closed," you're notice seems legit.. For now you may enjoy the party malady." he spoke as he moved back as the prince approached. The female sighed as she turned to face him and curtsied," it is a pleasure to have been invited to your engagement party milord." she spoke softly as he extended his hand, "May I have this dance?" he questioned softly_._

_/__When we start killing__  
__It's all coming down right now__  
__From the nightmare we've created__  
__I want to be awakened somehow__  
__(Wanna be awakened right now)__/_

The two danced before the crowd. The air seemed to shimmer with magic. The female that now danced with the eldest prince glowered at the silver masked female who was dancing with her fiancée. She looked up at the eldest prince whom she danced with. She caught his gaze on her own before she noticed her fiancée was gone.

The garden outside was beautiful glittering in the moonlight. He led the silver masked woman to a bench and let her sit down. "Why does it seem like fate continuously brings us together under the most inconvenient circumstances?" he spoke softly as he gazed up at the clock tower in the distance before looking back at her. As a memory swept across his mind of a similar situation as the words slipped through his thoughts, _'If one is to remove the mask of another at the stroke of midnight they are to be tied by fate and will always find another._' the voice spoke in the memory as he remembered lifting the silver mask from her face, that soft skin, those beautiful blue eyes. His head snapped back to reality when she offered that smile he had fallen in love with and had spoken in that silky smooth voice he loved to hear," I am not sure. I suppose that is just fates way of sending a message." She shrugged slightly before cool finger tips touched her cheeks raising her face to look up into his face. His lips moved as he spoke her name underneath the gong of the midnight bell from the clock tower.

_/__When we start killing__  
__It all will be falling down__  
__From the hell that we're in__  
__All we are is fading away__  
__When we start killing__/_

The mansion was a light, fire leaped from the roof shingles and window panes. The azure haired prince was backed into a corner with the raven haired angel behind him as the eldest prince stepped forth," Ah little brother always so righteous.. But are you sure she's the one you need to be protecting, Axis?" he smirked with a sadistic glint in his eyes. The girl moved behind Axis more still keeping a hand on his arm. "Ri'ania.. When i tell you too.. Run.. Run and do not look back whatever the circumstance" Axis spoke softly to the raven haired angel that was behind him. The man in front spoke with a chuckle," ah Ri'ania...Or is it Reina? Which is your true name, filthy angel scum?" he glowered towards the girl hidden behind his younger brother. The scene exploded before it faded away. Blue eyes flickered open as a room that seemed bleached white came into her view. She moved to sit "So i really am dreaming of the past...how ironic." She smirked a bit.

She pulled her sleek blonde hair over her shoulder as she slipped from the day bed. Things about this island...this sanctuary always seemed to throw her off balance. She was hiding here..only because she had no other choice. If she showed herself once more to the world, those men who called themselves 'guardians' would not hesitate to destroy her. she offered a small sigh as she pushed back the white satin curtains and stepped out into the bleached moonlit night. She took in a deep breath before opening her arms and allowing white silky feathers wings to materialized from her shoulder blades. She opened her blue eyes to take in the moon,"Soon...my lovely object of the night...you will glow red..like the color of blood." she spoke with a saddened tone.

[AN: Sorry guies i know its a bit of an eh story line but i recieved a major inspirational ideal from a roleplay and just had to well run with it ;3 so more to come soon! love you all!]


End file.
